Dark Shadows of the Past
by Zukafu Chirimoarimoto
Summary: Ryou once had a large happy family who lived in peace. Now, it was a distant memory since he first got entangled with the Millennium Ring and the darkness that followed it... Rated T/M for violence and suggestion of rape. AU


**Dark shadows of the Past**

It was already dark outside when Kyrie could hear the familiar sounds of her father returning home.  
"Ren! Ren! It's father!" She tugged her older brother's jumper in excitement.  
They had been waiting all day for this moment...  
"Come on then" Ren whispered, edging closer towards the door.  
Through the frosted glass, the shadow of a man could be seen.

Ren's face lit up as he opened the door.  
"Father" he exclaimed.  
The shadow didn't move to embrace his son, as he would do every other night.  
"Father?"  
The shadow stayed frozen.

Then, the shadow fell forwards into the doorway.  
"Father!" The children cried.  
Ren kneeled down to his father's side, shaking him, but only confirming his darkest fear.

"Kyrie, you have to—"  
Something sliced through the air between them and silenced him.  
The blood from his eye trickled down his cheek and drip, drip, dripped onto the floor.

The tick tock of the clock echoed, long and loud.

"Ren!" Kyrie screamed, only when she found her voice.  
She went to cradle her injured brother but couldn't.  
In the doorway were two hooded individuals loomed over her dead family members.

They looked down at the trembling girl.  
"Well well, what do we have here then?"  
Dark intentions were hidden by darken faces…

* * *

Yumi knew something was wrong.  
It was too quiet now.

She had heard the door open downstairs.  
She heard the fearful cries.  
She heard the scream of her little sister.

But now…  
Dead silent.

She moved noiseless down the hallway towards her mother's bedroom.  
She'd know what was wrong.  
She'd know what to do.

Yumi's hand stopped, hovering above the handle.  
She had a terrible feeling that shouldn't open the door.  
But she didn't have time to muse over a bad feeling.  
She pulled the door open.

She saw her mother's face, serene as ever, as she fell at her feet.  
The knife in her back gleamed, almost completely hidden by long blood stained hair.  
Yumi stood there mortified.

It couldn't be… It wasn't…

A scream came from downstairs.  
Yumi turned; she had to go help Kyrie.

Then someone grabbed her from behind.  
"Where do you think you're going?" A coarse voice hissed in her ear.  
Yumi struggled in the man's iron's grip but she couldn't get free.

The more she tried to pull away, the tighter the grip around her chest got.  
Slowly, like a constrictor would do to his prey, he was crushing the life out of her.  
But she had to go on…

Using all her strength Yumi elbowed him in the stomach.  
Quick and Sharp.  
Momentarily he didn't hold onto her,  
But all she needed was a mere moment.

She ran as fast as she could, down the hallway towards the stairwell.  
Nothing could stop her.

The ajar door of her brothers' room creaked open, and out stepped another masked man.  
Yumi couldn't stop in time.  
He caught her in his arms and glared at her.  
"You should learn to watch where you're going. It may get you into trouble" he laughed, digging his fingernails into her arms.

The man from before grabbed her fiercely, he wasn't letting her get away again.  
In front, the man licked his lips.  
He came closer, breathing deeply.

Yumi could feel the clothes being ripped from her body, the icy breathe of eager bitterness.  
She tried to scream but a hand clamped around her mouth, choking her on her own cries.  
Tears started to stream down her face, blurring her vision.  
Vaguely in the darkness, she could see the lifeless bodies of her brothers Kellen and Yamir.

Why did her family have to go through this torture?  
What had they ever done to deserve this?  
She shed a tear of each of them…  
Mother. Father. Kellen. Yamir. Ren. Ryou. Kyrie.  
This was the end.

"Let me go!" Kyrie cried, still obviously fighting her oppressor downstairs.

This wasn't the end yet.

There was still hope.

If Kyrie could go on, then so could she.

She managed to connect her knee to the front man's face.  
Hard.  
Before the man behind knew what was doing on, her teeth sank into his palm.  
He gave a howl of pain and cursed.  
This was her chance.

She went to run but a hand grabbed her foot.  
Yumi fell and rough hands forced her back upright.  
She was slammed into the glass door of the balcony.  
It shattered with a musical twinkle.

She went straight over the railing and hit the ground with a muted thud.

A tear trickled down her cheek.  
This was really was the end.

"I'm sorry" She whispered as her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Ryou eyes fluttered open.  
Pieces of his father's desk lamp lay next to him on the floor, along with piles of scattered paper.  
What on earth had been going on?  
Slowly, all the memories flooded back.

He was sitting at his father's desk, waiting for him to get home.  
He couldn't wait to tell him all the new things about Egypt he had learnt.  
When something, the lamp, was smashed into his head.  
Then he blacked out.

Ryou sat up, ignoring the hammering pain.  
This was obviously a bad situation, so what could he do?  
What should he do?

Someone walked by the agape door.  
It wasn't anyone he could recognise.  
Maybe it was his attacker?  
Maybe he should have pretended he was still out cold but it was too late.  
He was seen.

The man came in, he smile darkly.  
"Seems like you woke from your little nap kid, which is good, you can tell us what we want to know"  
Ryou bit his lip, he didn't like the sound of that one bit.  
The man grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to the chair behind the desk.  
"If you be a good boy, then no one is going to have to hurt you"

Ryou thought about running, however he thought against that plan.  
Though he hated to admit it to himself, he was scared.  
"Listen kid, where is that millennium ring?"  
"What millennium ring?" said Ryou confused.  
"THE millennium ring kid. We know that it's here somewhere" The man jeered.

What did he mean by 'millennium ring'?

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ryou shouted.  
The man sighed.  
Another appeared at the door, glancing in on the commotion.  
The man spoke to his companion, "It appears he isn't going to 'fess up on his own, we'll have to do some 'encouraging'"

Uh oh, now was the time to run…  
Before he could even move he was pinned down, being tied to the chair.  
This was obviously a very bad situation.

"Now tell us, where is the ring?" The men spat in his face.  
"I said, I don't know what you're talking about"

The bigger one gave a nod.  
Ryou cried out as the knife plunged into his shoulder.  
"This isn't time for games kid, all we want is the piece of jewellery and we can leave"  
Piece of jewellery…  
Maybe, just maybe…

A few nights ago his father had returned home from an archaeological dig in Egypt. He shared his adventures and bared gifts for the family, but he also brought something else back.  
He said he bought it off a market trade seller near the site.  
It was a golden necklace which reminded Ryou of a dream catcher. It had a round band; inside the band was a triangle shape.  
On this triangle was the indentation of an eye, a common symbol used in the time of the ancient Egyptians.  
Their father said it was a beautiful piece for his collection.

Maybe that was what they were talking about that.

"Wait! Do you mean the gold dream catcher type necklace with the eye?"  
They smiled with satisfaction, "And suddenly, he wants to talk… Yeah, that's it. Where is it?"

* * *

_This was hell_.  
Ren was dead, father probably too.  
And as for the rest of her family, no one came when she screamed.  
They were most likely gone.  
No one could save her.

There was a thud from the study.  
Kyrie knew it was Ryou in there.  
He always was…

Out of all her siblings, Ryou was the one she was the least closest to.  
He wouldn't be the one she'd hug, or the one she'd ask for help or the one she'd tell her nightmares to.  
But now, she'd do anything to be with him.  
Anything.

Her body was agonisingly numb, she couldn't fight forever.  
Sinister laughter ached in her ears.  
She tried to scream again, only a hoarse squeak came out.

From the corner of her eye she could see it.  
A few days ago, her father returned home with a beautiful item- a gold Egyptian necklace.  
And it was on the table.  
It was masked by paper placed on top of it, but she knew it was there by the strap which dangled up the table leg.  
It was the last piece of her family she could hold on to.  
And it was almost in her grasp.

She outstretched her arm, trying to reach it.  
Just a little more….  
Just a little more….

* * *

"Last chance"  
"I've already told you everything I know" Ryou coughed  
"That's not what we want to hear"  
Patience was worn thin.  
"Just kill him, we're not getting anywhere" The one standing to the side said, bored.  
The man grunted in response.  
Ryou didn't know what that was supposed to mean.  
Would he live, for now, or die?

There was a kick to the chair leg which sent to toppling to the side.  
This was it…  
They were going to kill him.

He could see the flash of light reflecting off the knife.  
Coming closer.  
All he could do was look away.

* * *

**A/N- So, what's the verdict? Any comments would be greatly appreciated.  
Also, I'm debating whether or not to carry this on as a AU story- again, any comments on that would be appreciated.  
Thanks for reading...**

Oh and I don't any of the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!  



End file.
